Recon
Recon was a specialization available to The Ghosts around the time of the Raven's Rock coup. Class Summary The Recon class specializes in gathering battlefield intelligence and in wreaking havoc either behind enemy lines or at extreme ranges. The class begins with either a sniper rifle or sub-machine gun, and being able to equip only light armor. The Recon can use his Cloak to get up close and personal with his opponents. The other method of wreaking havoc is picking off high priority targets with a sniper rifle and scouting enemy positions with Scan. The Recon is the master of gathering Intel on the enemy with Gunshot Detector and Motion Detector to give his allies a heads up on enemy movement and positions. History Banshee was a Recon in the near future. Weapons All basic weapons in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Phantoms have 3 options. The differences of these options is to fit the style of play of each player. The different variants have locked some modifications to further consolidate their role and style of play Sniper Weapons *Tier 0: M24 GI (Bolt-Action) **Starting weapon *Tier 1: Sentinel SR-1 (Bolt-Action) **6000 AC, given after completing first match with the Recon class. *Tier 2: SR-25 (Semi-Automatic) **12000 AC, semi-automatic sniper rifle with lower accuracy and damage but higher fire rate. *Tier 3: MSR (Bolt-Action) **18000 AC, When fitted with a short barrel, it has the highest fire rate of all bolt-action sniper rifles. *Tier 4: M-200 (Bolt-Action) **24000 AC, Good damage with a good fire rate. *Tier 5: SVD (Semi-Automatic) **30000 AC, Greater damage, but lower fire rate than the SR-25(Tier 2). * Tier 6: Nemesis 50 (Bolt-Action) Sub-machine Guns #Level 1: MP5 #*Variants: MP5SD-N2 / MP5K #Level 5: OC-14 4A02 #*Variants: OC-14 4A01 / OC-14 4A03 #Level 10: PP2000 #*Variants: PP2000 C / PP2000 SD #Level 15: MP7 #*Variants: MP7 C / MP7 SD #Level 20: PP-19 #*Variants: PP-19 C / PP-19 SD #Level 25: MP9 #*Variants: MP9 C / MP9 SD #Level 30: P90 #*Variants: P90 C / P90 SD Pistols #Level 1: P250 #Level 4: USP-45 #Level 9: TR-1 #Level 14: P-45 #Level 19: FiveSeven #Level 24: RedHawk #Level 29: Px4 Storm Armors Hermes : This armor trades armor rating for mobility. :* Level 1: 2 Armor Insert Slots, :* Level 7: 3 Armor Insert Slots, :* Level 17: 4 Armor Insert Slots, :* Level 27: 4 Armor Insert Slots, 15% Armor Rating, 11% Speed Increase Titan : This armor trades mobility for armor rating. :* Level 1: 2 Armor Insert Slots, :* Level 7: 3 Armor Insert Slots, :* Level 17: 4 Armor Insert Slots, :* Level 27: 4 Armor Insert Slots, Devicess Oracle : Sends out a pulse wave that detects enemies and highlights them for your allies. This ability does have a fixed range and only scans where the Recon is looking. Cloak : Allows the player to become invisible to an extent. This ability does not mask the player 100%, but still shows a bit of a shimmer or distortion when looked at. Squad Support Gunshot Detector : Outlines shooting hostiles within a certain radius. *Level 9: Mk1: Detect hostiles within 50 meters *Level 28: Mk2: Detect hostiles within 75 meters Motion Detector : Outlines hostiles who are sprinting. *Level 9: Mk1: Detects hostiles within 10 meters *Level 28: Mk2: Detects hostiles within 15 meters Ghost Recon Online "Open Beta" Recon class: Recon WAR.png Recon Siatka.png Recon Headgear.png Recon JungleHeadgear.png Recon Ghost.png Recon P90.png Arctic Recon.png |undefined|link=undefined Videos Appearances *''Ghost Recon Commander'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Shadow Wars'' *''Ghost Recon Phantoms Webcomic'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Phantoms'' *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands Trivia *Players of Ghost Recon Commander may make their Ghost avatar a Recon. The Recon class is similar to the Scout class in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier multiplayer. Category:Classes Category:Ghost Recon Online Category:Recon Class